


What Happens In New New New New New...Vegas...

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James está borracho, Spock también...y están en 'Las Vegas'.<br/>Bueno, y Bones también está allí.<br/>No me juzguéis mal, lo escribí a las tres de la mañana...anyway, espero que os guste.<br/>Situado tras Star Trek Beyond, pero sin período de tiempo concreto.<br/>Nada reconocible me pertenece, y lo uso sin ninguna intención de sacar beneficios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In New New New New New...Vegas...

Nueva Vegas14, estación espacial para reposicón de naves….y también paraíso oficial del desenfreno.  
James Tiberius Kirk no podía estar más exultante,

"Esta noche es mi noche."

O puede que no. 

Eran las dos de la madrugada -o eso creía el capitán de la Enterprise que ponía en el reloj del casino, porque con sus niveles de alcohol en sangre en aquel momento un 2 bien podría ser un 5 en realidad- y lo más parecido a un triunfo había sido el guiño cómplice de una camarera tras darle él una generosa propina…justo antes de irse con su novia.

-Veo que hoy no es su noche, capitán.-En un primer momento, no reconoció la voz, pero al cabo de un instante ató cabos y se dio cuenta de la razón por la que no había deducido instantáneamente quién era el dueño de la voz en cuestión. 

"¿SPOCK ESTÁ BORRACHO?"

Para su desgracia, el que sí lo estaba con total seguridad era el mismo; de modo que estos pensamientos salieron por su boca sin el menor filtro. 

-Eso me temo Jim…eso y que tampoco es mi noche.-Y así, sin mayor dilación, el vulcaniano comenzó a contarle absolutamente todas sus preocupaciones y problemas y, sin saber muy bien cómo, James Tiberius Kirk acabó haciendo lo mismo.

Sobrio o beodo, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien.

 

Las horas corrieron -junto con las copas- y, llegado cierto punto, el resto del local pareció desaparecer a su alrededor y ambos hombres se encontraron separados por una distancia inferior a dos centímetros, aliento ebrio sobre aliento ebrio.

Y no sólo de alcohol.

Ocurrió lo inevitable: los casi dos centímetros que los separaban desaparecieron y a la fusión de sus alientos se unió la de su saliva. 

Al separarse, Kirk se descubrió no sólo eufórico y lleno de deseo, sino también claramente aliviado, como si aquello fuera algo que tuviera pendiente de hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Las pupilas de Spock delataban sentimientos similares.

El humano decidió lanzarse, olvidando por completo cualquier contexto real. 

-Spock…estamos en Las Vegas.

-Correcto.

-Supongo que has oído hablar de sus combos: boda con Elvis más niño probeta con garantías de plena salud física y mental para padres que no puedan concebir de forma natural por dos tercios del precio original. 

-La niña de Zulu nació así y es realmente admirable para ser una humana…-Comentó el vulcaniano con el ceño fruncido.-¿De verdad me estás proponiendo formar una familia?

-Ajá.-Replicó el aludido con su sonrisa de borrachera.-¿Aceptas?

-A pesar de la irracionalidad del acto…-Risa beoda-.Sí, acepto. 

-Necesitaremos un testigo…

-He visto al Doctor McCoy por el fondo del local antes. Si mis cálculos son correctos, ha debido de ingerir aún más alcohol que nosotros, lo cuál aumenta exponencialmente sus posibilidades de decir que sí.

 

A la mañana siguiente…

Hacía tiempo que James Tiberius Kirk no se despertaba con una borrachera de aquellas proporciones.  
Gruñó, era incapaz de recordar nada de la noche anterior…

…otro gruñido le sorprendió a su lado y, tras éste, otro más perteneciente a una tercera voz.  
Ambos eras claramente masculinos.

"O de dos mujeres con voz extremadamente grave, Jim, piensa eso." Se dijo mientras levantaba la sábana bajo la cuál, por supuesto, no encontró a dos mujeres con voces de barítono, sino a Spock y Bones tal y como habían llegado al mundo (al menos Bones, con Spock…todo era posible). 

Los tres se miraron entre sí; confusos, resacosos y medio dormidos. 

-Bueno, seguro que nos dormimos algo acalorados…eso es todo. 

 

Un año después, de vuelta en Nueva Vegas14

Estaba siendo un día tranquilo para la tripulación de la Enterprise, que disfrutaba de uno de sus tres días de permiso mientras su, de nuevo destrozada, nave era reparada cuando una chica alienígena de piel como el ébano y pequeños cuernos rojizos que lucía una de esas placas con su nombre -Marla- típica de tantísimas empresas se plantaba, con un bebé de unos tres meses en un carrito a su vera, justo frente al Capitán Kirk y su segundo de abordo. 

-¡¿Son ustedes dos conscientes de un niño tarda en concebirse nueves meses, no doce?!

Bones, a su lado, bebió con cara de haber visto un fantasma un largo trago de su petaca.

-Mierda, no fue un sueño…

**Author's Note:**

> Yyyyyy ésta es mi criaturita. Nació al salir de ver la película con una amiga ante la idea de que la hija de Zulu y su marido...¿podría ser de ambos?  
> Una cosa llevó a la otra y, ayer, con insomnio, se me ocurrió el resto.  
> Esperando que os guste,  
> Marla


End file.
